


3 Times Peter and Tony Met Before

by valix33



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Adorable Peter Parker, Kid Peter Parker, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 06:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14538750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valix33/pseuds/valix33
Summary: 3 times when Peter and Tony interacted before Civil War, and 1 after Homecoming.





	3 Times Peter and Tony Met Before

**Author's Note:**

> This was just an idea I had off the top of my head when I was thinking about Peter Parker's Iron Man 2 cameo and I thought there was a chance that they ran into each other one more than one occasion and didn't think about it.

It had been a complete accident that Richard had managed to get the tickets to Stark Expo. One of his friends from college already had purchased the tickets but he had come down with the flu so his two tickets went to Richard. As soon as Peter heard he had practically jumped up and down at the thought of getting to see Iron Man up close. Tony Stark was his biggest hero, and how often would he get to be in the presence of a real life superhero? Of course after their son had gone to bed, Mary decided to voice her concerns.

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” she asked.

“It’ll be fun,” Richard replied. “You know how much he loves Iron Man, half of the stuff he owns is Iron Man themed.”

“I’m just saying that Tony Stark is trouble. Did you see what happened in Monaco? That crazy guy with the whips? Stuff like that seems to follow him around wherever he goes.”

“What am I supposed to tell him, sorry bud but we can’t go after all?” he questioned her. “Did you see how excited he was? That’s like giving him a new puppy and then running it over in front of him.” Mary sighed, knowing she was going to lose this fight.

“Just be safe.”

The night of the event Richard was surprised by the amount of security outside the building. There were people patrolling the parking lot looking for anything suspicious, a checkpoint on the outside of the building complete with metal scanners, and guards stationed throughout the area as if they were searching for someone in particular. Peter couldn’t keep still as they entered, far too excited to focus on just one thing, and even Richard was fascinated with all the displays and flashing lights assaulting their senses from every side.

As the event got started, Richard was disappointed when it wasn’t Tony Stark who was their host. Instead they were treated to a monologue by a pompous looking businessman named Justin Hammer. The suits that had been designed were stunning to see, but it felt incomplete without the usual flair that Stark brought to every event he hosted. He could tell Peter was getting impatient beside him, imagining that underneath his favorite Iron Man mask the boy no doubt was pouting. Nevertheless Richard clapped at every unveiling along with everyone else, still grateful that they were able to attend at all.

It wasn’t immediately clear that things were going wrong. When Stark arrived it seemed at first that it was part of the show. Then the gunshots had began, the designs by Hammer turning on Iron Man and opening fire. Screaming so loud it was deafening pierced Richard’s ears and his first instinct was to reach down and grab his son. Only when he reached out, Peter was nowhere to be found.

Some minutes earlier, Peter had gotten it in his head that he would go outside and search for his favorite superhero. Iron Man had to be around somewhere, so when his father let go of his hand to clap he wandered out of the building. The security personnel weren’t too concerned with what he was doing, fixated on the machines lit up on stage. Outside it was cold, the hoodie Peter was wearing protecting him only so much. He grew more disappointed by the second, searching as far as he could see but finding no Iron Man.

Without warning a giant machine burst through the ceiling of the building and Peter looked up. It was like a monster, terrifying to see, and every thought in his brain told him to run. But he looked down at the light up gloves he was wearing, a grin appearing on his face even under the mask. Iron Man would stay and fight the monster, and so would he. As the machine crashed to the ground and looked down at him, he raised his glove up to point at it. To his surprise the machine exploded into several pieces and for a few seconds he thought that he’d destroyed it. Then Iron Man himself touched down and glanced over at him, every dream Peter had ever had coming true.

“Nice work, kid,” he said, blasting off again with an army of machines chasing after him. Peter watched him fly into the distance in awe, already thinking of the cool story he was going to tell Ned at school on Monday.

He was so focused that he didn’t register his father’s presence until he was lifted off the ground and nearly crushed in a tight embrace. “Peter what were you thinking where did you go?”

“But Daddy, I saw Iron Man!” he exclaimed, pointing to the fading machines in the distance.

Later that night, Richard was driving them both home. When Mary saw the news he was already going to be in trouble, so he decided that adding the part where he lost sight of their son was not the smartest idea. He tried to be mad at Peter for running off, he really did, but then he looked into the back seat. Peter had taken his mask off and stared into it thoughtfully, wonder in his eyes.

“So Peter, was Iron Man everything you wanted him to be?” he asked.

“Yeah,” answered Peter. And the smile on his face was the biggest Richard had ever seen.

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me if some of this doesn't match up with the movie, just wanted an excuse to write some Peter Parker fluff. The rest of the chapters will take place in between the movies.


End file.
